


Я знаю, что смогу

by Unforgiven2205



Series: Пятница [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Weddings, richie hates parents, Ричи ненавидит родителей, Свадьба, ангст, ау - родственные души, ау - соулмейты, метки родственных душ, соулмейты - метки, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgiven2205/pseuds/Unforgiven2205
Summary: — О чём вы там с Беном шептались? - поинтересовался Эдди.— О жизни в браке, домашнем очаге! Сюси-пуси и всё такое!Эдди закатил глаза.





	Я знаю, что смогу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Know I’m Gonna Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468336) by [wings_g_leviosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings_g_leviosa/pseuds/wings_g_leviosa). 



Ричи никогда не был близок с родителями.

Пальцы нервно барабанили по рулю арендованной машины. Он стоял за углом старого дома Эдди. Там, внутри, Эдди разговаривал наедине с матерью, которая была главной сукой на планете Земля (по скромному мнению Ричи).

Он шумно выдохнул через рот, врубая музыку погромче. Взгляд упал на помолвочное кольцо. Ричи стянул его с пальца, погладил гравировку на внутренней стороне.

«ЛЮБОВНИК»

Воспоминание о том дне, когда он влез в спальню Эдди через окно и написал это на его гипсе, вызвало улыбку. Им тогда было всего по 13. А сейчас ему 24, Ричи больше чем на десятилетие старше того пацана из прошлого. А ещё он вспоминает, как и он, и его родственная душа переживали из-за своих меток. Метка Ричи не могла проявиться в полную меру, потому что Эдди сидел на таблетках, которые предотвращали появление его собственной метки.

Ну вот, мамаша Эдди вновь его выбесила. Будучи пацаном, он постоянно шутил о том, что влюблён в Соню Каспбрак, а сейчас он ненавидел её всей душой. Ненавидел за то, что она лгала Эдди, за то, что из-за неё они столько страдали в прошлом, да и в настоящем тоже.

И сейчас Эдди вновь был в её доме. В логове льва.

Он прекрасно понимал стремление Эдди помочь своей матери, правда. Но со своей матерью Ричи никогда нормально не общался. Как и с отцом. Никогда.

И на какой-то короткий миг он вдруг возомнил, что может сейчас взять и поехать в отчий дом, поговорить с родителями, но здравый смысл уберёг его от воплощения данной мысли в жизнь. Его мать — алкашка, а отец вечно где-то шляется. Они даже друг с другом не говорили, какое уж им было дело до Ричи. Они обращали на него внимание только когда напивались, да и то только для того, чтобы в очередной раз напомнить ему о том, что хотели дочку, а не сына.

Он даже не знал были ли его родители родственными душами. Выглядели они несчастно. Ричи никогда не чувствовал себя несчастным рядом с Эдди. Разве что когда у того ещё не было метки, а Тозиер вдруг осознал, что по уши влюбился в своего лучшего друга, которому позже было суждено стать его соулмейтом. Стыдоба какая.

Он взглянул на часы, отмечая, что прошло уже 15 минут с момента, как Эдди вышел из салона машины. Этого времени должно было хватать на разговор, так ведь?

Ричи вдруг задумался: рассказал ли Эдди об их помолвке? Было ли дело родителям Ричи до того, что он выходит замуж? Скорее всего, нет.

Ричи тяжело вздохнул, вновь опуская взгляд на часы: секундная стрелка будто издевалась, еле-еле передвигаясь по циферблату. Психанув, он завёл мотор и перегнал машину к подъездной дороге. Через окно он увидел Эдди, стоявшего на ногах, и постучал по часам в немой просьбе закруглять этот разговор. Эдди кивнул, произнёс ещё пару прощальных слов матери, и, хвала богам, вышел-таки из дома. Ричи, перегнувшись через пассажирское сидение, открыл для него дверь.

— Ну как прош…

Договорить Ричи не дали тёплые губы Эдди, припавшие к его губам в глубоком, диком поцелуе. Ричи на мгновение даже растерялся, но быстро пришёл в себя и ответил с таким же энтузиазмом. Поцелуй закончился так же быстро и внезапно, как начался, и наградил его горящими ушами.

— Я когда-нибудь говорил, что люблю тебя? Потому что я люблю. Безумно, — улыбка Эдди сияла ярче, чем солнце над их головами. У Ричи жаром вдруг охватило не только уши, но ещё и щеки, и шею.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Эдс, — с глупой ухмылкой произнес Ричи. Он прочистил горло: — Как всё прошло?

Он постарался, чтобы его голос прозвучал как можно вежливее. Ожидая ответа Эдди, он завёл машину и неспешно поехал в сторону кафе, где они с друзьями договорились встретиться. Дом Каспбраков он наградил последним, недобрым взглядом.

— Лучше, чем я рассчитывал. Думаю, она прислушается ко мне. Конечно, ей не понравилась новость о женитьбе…

Ричи сжал руль крепче.

—…, но она смирится. Думаю, её просто расстраивает тот факт, что я уже взрослый. Но мы определенно идём в направлении взаимопонимания. Она даже согласилась сходить на приём к доктору по поводу её синдрома Мюнхгаузена, и это определённо к лучшему.

Ричи кивнул, в голове прокручивая слова Эдди ещё раз. Он искренне надеялся, что всё сказанное его женихом было правдой.

— Продуктивный, в общем, визит состоялся.

— Определенно продуктивный.

После этого они немного помолчали, но Ричи видел, что мысли не дают покоя его жениху.

— Выкладывай, башка макаронная, я слышу, как ты думаешь, — Эдди откинул голову на спинку кресла, тихо ворча. — Ну же, Эдди, введи в курс дела. Что тебя мучает?

— Может, позовём её на свадьбу?

Сердце Ричи улетело прямиком в пятки.

— Не думаешь, что ещё слишком рано, чтобы об этом думать? Может мы сначала выберем дату и место, а потом уже начнём составлять списки гостей? Что скажешь, Эдс?

Эдди кивнул, но волнение Ричи не отпустило. Он не хотел видеть Соню Каспбрак ни рядом с Эдди, ни с собой, ни с их избранной семьей-Неудачников. Но счастье Эдди было для него главнее всего.

***

Свадьба Бена и Бев прошла потрясающе.

Неудачники, полным составом, стояли на том самом месте в карьере, где когда-то много лет назад на крови поклялись всегда помогать друг другу. Но теперь с ними ещё были и их вторые половинки, родители Бена и тётя Бев, и, конечно же, официальный представитель мэрии. Бев была прекрасна: на ней было платье длиной до колен, а отросшие волосы она заплела в косу, красиво обернув ее вокруг головы. Бен буквально ошалел от переполняющей его любви и без конца дергал лацканы своего пиджака.

Эдди доверительно привалился к плечу Ричи, пока их друзья обменялись свадебными клятвами. Представить только, совсем скоро это они с Эдди будут стоять перед их друзьями, говоря друг другу вещи, которые и так прекрасно знали. Но тут Ричи вспомнил просьбу Эдди насчет его матери, и сердце в груди тревожно сжалось. Однако, он быстро вытеснил эту мысль из своей головы, сосредотачиваясь на счастливом для всех его друзей моменте.

***

— Что-то с тобой не так, — заметил Бен, приостановившись рядом с Ричи. Их гуляния с угощениями и напитками перенеслись на задний двор Билла. Из стерео доносилась ретро музыка.

— А вот и нет.

— Да ладно? Ты молчишь. Ричи, ты никогда не молчишь. Что-то случилось.

Ричи морщит нос. Ох уж этот Бен, он всегда так хорошо читает людей!

— Ничего особенного поверь. Дело в Эдди.

— Вы поссорились?

— Нет, — Ричи уставился в свой стакан. — Он был у матери, — Бен шокировано распахнул глаза. — Ага, знаю. Тем не менее, всё вроде прошло мирно. Настолько мирно, что он теперь хочет позвать её на нашу свадьбу.

Бен присвистнул, Ричи допил содержимое стакана.

— Хреновенько.

— А то. До сих пор ненавижу её за то, что она сделала.

— Прекрасно понимаю. А ещё я понимаю Эдди и всю эту родительскую чепуху.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я вообще-то не очень хотел праздновать нашу свадьбу здесь. Знаешь, почему?

— Из-за Оно?

— Нет. Отец Бев всё ещё живет в Дерри. Я хотел сыграть свадьбу в Портленде просто чтобы избежать его «неожиданного появления». Ох, как же мы с ней ссорились! Ты ведь знаешь Бев, да и отец для неё — болезненная тема.

Они оба посмотрели в сторону лужайки, на которой их соулмейты отрывались так, будто им снова 17.

— А что насчёт твоих родителей, Рич? Общаешься с ними? — Ричи лишь засмеялся в ответ.

— Не говорил с ними с момента выпуска из школы. Им насрать как на меня, так и на то, что я собираюсь жениться. Двое алкашей, которые даже не хотели меня.

Широкая ладонь Бена опустилась на плечо Ричи. Он понимающе, но встревоженно на него посмотрел:

— Думаю, тебе лучше поговорить об этом с Эдди, уверен, он поймёт. Он ведь твоя родственная душа.

И с этими словами Бен ушёл в сторону своей новоиспечённой жены, утягивая её в очередной танец.

***

— О чём вы там с Беном шептались? — поинтересовался Эдди, расстёгивая рубашку. Они только вернулись с праздника.

— О жизни в браке, домашнем очаге! Сюси-пуси и всё такое!

Эдди закатил глаза.

— Слушай, ты весь день странно себя вёл. Не помню последний раз, когда ты столько _молчал_.

Ричи замолк, ковыряя отелевский плед пальцем. Эдди подошел к нему, приподнял его подбородок пальцами и, заглянув в глаза, попросил:

— Поговори со мной. Что не так?

Ричи выдохнул через рот.

— Меня всё ещё бесит твоя мать.

— … ладно. Но что именно так тебя расстраивает?

— Я не уверен в том, что хочу видеть её на свадьбе.

Эдди долгое время не отвечал, задумчиво пожёвывая губу.

— Почему, Ричи?

— Ой, вот только не строить из себя моего психиатра, Эдс! Ты прекрасно понимаешь, а уж я и подавно знаю, что из-за неё никакой свадьбы вообще могло бы и не быть. Я не понимаю, почему ты так хочешь её пригласить.

Их двоих окутала тишина, преисполненная яростью Эдди.

— Ричи, она — моя мама. Что не так-то?

— Я своих родителей не приглашу.

— Чёрт, да почему нет-то?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему.

Атмосфера вокруг них сменилась на болезненно-меланхоличную. Они оба вспомнили те тёмные ночи, когда разбитый и ранимый Ричи со слезами на глазах забирался в окно Эдди, потому что его мать снова была пьяна в доску, отец был в очередной командировке, а его соулмейт ускользал от него, словно песок сквозь пальцы. Испуганный Ричи не мог не думать о том, что ему будет предречена такая же судьба, как Эдди, что он навсегда останется в плену у своей матери. Именно поэтому родители Ричи не будут приглашены.

— Просто пойми… она причинила тебе столько боли. Переплюнула сотни дерьмовых родителей. Я боюсь, что если ты вновь пустишь её в свою жизнь, чёрт побери, в _нашу_ жизнь — она снова сделает тебе больно. Люди так просто не меняются.

Эдди раздражённо вздохнул и, сев рядом со своим женихом, взял его руку, и стал массировать старый белесый шрам.

— Она хочет попробовать, Ричи. Искренне хочет. Она согласилась обратиться за помощью к специалисту, чтобы исправить наши отношения, — он слабо улыбнулся Тозиеру. — Она рада, что я нашёл свою родственную душу. Думаю, в глубине души она даже рада, что это ты.

Ричи рассмеялся, тут же выдавая свою фирменную шутку:

— Уж надеюсь, у нас с ней, в конце концов, интересное интимное прошлое.

— Ты никогда не перестанешь так шутить, да? — Эдди по-доброму хохотнул.

— Ну что сказать? Болтун до гробовой доски!

Позже, когда Эдди уже спал, крепко прижавшись к Ричи, тот всё лежал и думал. Представлял свадьбу, представлял, каким счастливым будет Эдди, если Соня будет там, как настоящая, нормальная мама. Он представил счастливые лица их друзей, который обязательно придут и будут за них рады. А еще он думал о предстоящем будущем, о целой жизни, которую они с Эдди проведут бок о бок.

Счастливые.

***

— Бевви, я потею как свинья. Что-то обязательно пойдёт не так! Жопой чую.

— Успокойся, Ричи. Всё пройдёт отлично, — девушка схватила его за руку, чтобы прекратить раздражающие метания по комнате. — Никогда бы не подумала, что ты свадебный трясозавр, Ричи Тозиер-Каспбрак! — строго одернула его Бев, смотря ему прямо в глаза. В ответ Ричи закатил глаза и взъерошил волосы.

Настал день «Икс». День, которого он так ждал и из-за которого так сильно стрессовал.

Ещё чуть-чуть и они с Эдди будут состоять в официальном браке.

Он почти не спал этой ночью, потому что Неудачники настояли на том, что они должны провести ночь перед свадьбой порознь. И Ричи всё вертелся и метался по кровати, будто вместе с Эдди ушла вполне физическая часть него, и он мучился от синдрома фантомной конечности.

В маленькой комнате церкви вместе с ним была Беверли, и в своем жёлтом платье она выглядела потрясающе. Осталось всего пара минут до начала церемонии. Ричи никогда не был религиозен, но Эдди в детстве ходил в церковь. Как бы там ни было, сегодня в церкви точно присутствовал дьявол. И пришёл он в обличии его уже-почти-тёщи

Но Ричи старался оставаться на позитиве. Они с Эдди вот-вот пройдут рука об руку по проходу, встанут перед алтарём, произнесут свои клятвы, затем скажут «Согласен»…

— Господи боже, Бев, а что, если он не согласится? Что я, блядь, делать тогда буду?

— Хлебало завали, Ричард! Эдди тебя любит, ясно тебе? Всю жизнь любил. Да даже если бы вы не были родственными душами, вы бы всё равно прожили счастливую жизнь вместе. Всё будет хорошо, — Беверли ласково погладила горящую щеку Ричи своей прохладной ладонью.

— Надеюсь ты права.

— Разве я когда-нибудь тебе врала? — она распахнула свою правую ладонь, поднося её к его руке. Их одинаковые шрамы чуть блестели на солнечном свете. — Мы через столько прошли вместе, а вы с Эдди и подавно. Верь мне, когда я говорю, что всё будет хорошо.

Ричи шумно выдохнул. Она была права. Он крепко сжал уже изрядно помятый лист бумаги в кармане своих штанов, надеясь, что слов, написанных на нём, будет достаточно.

***

Ричи буквально трясло от нервов, на глаза навернулись слезы. Передние ряды церковных лавок были заняты его семьей — Неудачниками, окружившими его полукругом. Но он будто не замечал их. Просто не мог.

Как бы ему удалось увидеть что-то вокруг, когда перед ним стоял Эдди Каспбрак? В идеальном костюме, с четким ровным пробором на голове и слезами на глазах.

Ричи мог бы попытаться, но всё равно не увидел бы никого вокруг.

Эдди нырнул во внутренний карман своего пиджака и достал оттуда аккуратно сложенный пополам лист бумаги, исчерченный маленьким, угловатым почерком. Ричи заметил, что текст был написан очень ровно, синей ручкой одного оттенка.

— Ричи Тозиер, ты был моей родственной душой с момента нашей встречи, пусть никто из нас тогда этого и не понял. Ты был рядом со мной в самые тяжелые моменты моей жизни, прошёл со мной через оскорбления в школе, сточные воды и ужас в самом реальном его проявлении. Я мечтал о том, чтобы быть твоим соулмейтом даже тогда, когда понимал, что никогда не испытаю на себе счастья связи, возникающей между родственными душами, — он сделал небольшую паузу, чтобы перевести дух. — Я никогда не забуду ту ночь, когда проступила моя метка. Никогда не забуду, что ты всегда был рядом со мной. И сегодня я клянусь, что я попытаюсь быть хотя бы наполовину таким же хорошим партнёром, каким ты являешься для меня. Я буду рядом с тобой вопреки всему. Я буду всегда любить тебя, ведь я уже всегда тебя любил. Обещаю, что не просто разделю с тобой свою жизнь, а сделаю ее _нашей_. Пока смерть не разлучит нас, но, богом клянусь, даже тогда я буду орать и кусаться, как полоумный.

 _«Чёрт побери»,_  — пронеслось в голове Ричи, — _«как я свою речь-то прочитаю, если плачу?»_

Собрав все силы в кулак и поборов слёзы, он развернул свою заготовленную речь. Весь лист покрывали бесконечные правки сумасшедшего, выполненные разноцветными ручками. Если бы кто-то увидел этот лист, он бы сразу понял, что Ричи потратил очень много времени на то, чтобы написать свою клятву.

— Эдди Каспбрак, дорогая моя макаронная башка, ты даже не представляешь, как долго я подбирал правильные слова для своей клятвы. Что я могу сказать такого, чего ещё не говорил? Ведь единственное, о чём я могу думать, так это то, что я тебя люблю. Вот так просто. Но могу с уверенностью заявить, что в этой области я эксперт, ведь я люблю тебя уже давненько как. Но ты всё равно умудряешься удивлять меня каждый день. Именно за это я так сильно тебя и люблю. Так что чтобы ты ещё больше меня удивлял, я пообещаю тебе следующее: я приложу все свои усилия на то, чтобы мы двигались только вперёд. Я никогда не оставлю тебя один на один с проблемами, ведь отныне твоё бремя — это моё бремя. Если тебя покинут силы, я не дам тебе упасть. Обещаю. И лишь смерть сможет меня от тебя оттащить, и то, это весьма сомнительное утверждение.

Настал черёд Эдди смаргивать слёзы. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, слегка улыбаясь. Ричи вообще не слышал, что там говорил священник, всё его внимание было приковано к губам Эдди, зачарованно произнёсшим «Согласен».

— Ричард Тозиер, берёшь ли ты этого человека в законные мужья и согласен ли ты хранить брачные узы в святости и нерушимости, пока смерть не разлучит вас?

— Чёрт возьми, ещё как согласен!

Будто вдалеке Ричи слышал улюлюканье своих друзей, заключительные слова священника, уж слишком сильно его увлекли губы Эдди на его губах.

***

Обычно Ричи был звездой вечеринок, но сейчас он чувствовал себя выжатым лимоном.

Все его друзья отрывались на танцполе, кружа Эдди между собой, а Ричи лишь наблюдал за ними с нежной улыбкой на губах.

Эдди и Ричи Тозиер-Каспбрак. И колечко в придачу.

Пиджак он скинул ещё пару часов назад, убрал взятые напрокат запонки в карман и закатал рукава рубашки. Жаркий воздух наполнили праздничная атмосфера и пьяное пение. Ричи дышал полной грудью и наслаждался.

Но тут кто-то подсел к нему. И была это ни кто иная, как Соня Каспбрак.

— Давненько не виделись, миссис Кей.

— Эдди такой счастливый. Кажется, я ещё ни разу не видела, чтобы он так улыбался.

Ричи, в попытке не выдать своё стеснение перед ней, ослабил галстук и шумно выдохнул.

— Я счастлива, когда он счастлив. Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но я обратилась за помощью. Постепенно я начинаю понимать, каким несчастным он был. Я так ужасно себя чувствую. Мне показалось, что моё присутствие здесь — это меньшее, что я могу для него сделать. Для вас обоих. Он рассказал мне о твоей метке.

— Ага, я тогда сильно обо всём этом парился. Думал, может мой соулмейт умер, или что-то в этом роде.

— Мне очень жаль. Я не жду, что ты простишь меня, но мне хочется хотя бы попробовать всё исправить.

Ричи прикусил губу, обдумывая услышанное.

— Эдди очень рад, что Вы здесь.

— Правда?

Он посмотрел в сторону танцпола. Эдди и Бев прыгали как сумасшедшие, надрывая глотки подпевая играющей песне.

— Правда.

— Тогда и я рада.

Тишина, повисшая между ними, была более чем неловкой.

— Знаешь, когда Эдди пришёл ко мне, я сказала ему, что ты — счастливчик.

— Так и есть.

— Сейчас я понимаю, что и он тоже тот ещё счастливчик. Вы очень друг другу подходите.

— Уж надеюсь. Мы ж только что забубенили офигенно дорогую церемонию!

В ответ Соня фыркнула от смеха. Ричи легко улыбнулся.

— Признаться честно, несмотря на все мои шуточки, я никогда вас особо не жаловал, миссис Кей.

— Ничего страшного, Ричи, я тоже никогда не была твоей фанаткой.

— Я оскорблён до глубины души!

Они посмеялись. Ричи заметил, как Эдди с бешеной улыбкой на лице машет ему, подзывая к себе.

— Кажись Эдди Спагетти требует моей аудиенции. Не забудьте попрощаться с ним, когда будете уходить. — Соня кивнула в ответ. — И на этом я прощаюсь с Вами.

И с этими словами Ричи поднялся со своего места и улетел в объятья своего новоиспечённого мужа.


End file.
